Lips Like Poison (Sequel to Eyes Like Stars)
by SmokyGay
Summary: A series of morby one-shots that happen after Eyes Like Stars. If you haven't read that one, go read it first!
1. Boyfriends? Boyfriends

**This is a sequel to Eyes Like Stars. This whole series will be what comes after Rigby coming out of the closet. If you haven't read Eyes Like Stars, go read it right now. This chapter is VERY short. Sorry about that. Future chapters will be longer. I'm gonna try for at least 1,000 words per chapter. I don't know how often I'll be updating when I have so many ideas for other stories I still need to write out. Spring Break is almost finished for me. I only have three days left before I have school. I'll try to write everyday.**

* * *

The smaller, much weaker boy grunted, watching the taller one as he pinned him to the wall. He couldn't say he was surprised;he saw this coming. Now he stood there, tense, waiting for a punch to the face. But the punch never came.

Lips.

Lips were placed against his own. Mordecai's lips. What was happening? He was being kissed! Kissed by Mordecai! Mordecai was kissing him! And it felt oddly good. The kiss was gentle, sweet. His heart was pounding hard. But this time it was good. He liked it. For once, he enjoyed the butterflies in his stomach.

Mordecai seperated his lips from Rigby's, finally looking at him and into his eyes. There was love there. Stars even. Stars in those beautiful blue eyes. Mordecai's lips curved into a smile. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that..."

Rigby felt as if he could die of a heart attack any minute now. He had no idea what to say. What could he say? I've loved you since seventh grade and even wrote shitty poetry about you? "Eh.. Uh..." He tried saying something. Anything. But nothing came out. He was too busy smiling and focusing on how close Mordecai was to his face to know how to speak at the moment so all that came out was incoherent babbling.

Mordecai laughed, both from Rigby's response and from nervousness. He let go of the smaller adult and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry bout that-"

"No! I mean- dude you scared the shit out of me but-" He immediately shut himself up, afraid of saying something dumb.

"But what?"

Rigby let out a breathe. "I... mayhavehadacrushonyousinceforever."

"Wait. What was that? I didn't hear you." Mordecai smirked, crossing his arms.

"Gr.. okay fine! I've had a crush on you for a while now."

"Since when?"

"Just a little while.." Rigby lied. He was NOT going to tell Mordecai he's been crushing on him since Jr. High. "What about you? Hm, Mr. Margret's my dream girl?"

"Well..." Mordecai walked over at sat on his bed, soon being followed by Rigby. "I've always kinda thought you were cute and cool and stuff... at least since tenth grade. But I don't think I had a real crush on you until you started getting along with Eileen better."

A few months back, Rigby had given up on Mordecai, thinking he would always be straight, and thought maybe he would give Eileen a try. She was pretty cool and super nice. But once when she had been flirting with him he couldn't take it anymore and blurted out that he was gay. Women never interested Rigby romantically, or sexually for that matter. She was a little disappointed, but she was cool with it in the end. It kinda strengthened their friendship and they began hanging out more often.

"Right..." he said, staring at the floorboards. "Well.. she knows I'm gay-"

"Wait! When did you tell her?"

"A while ago! I didn't mean to! It just sorta slipped out. But anyways, she's cool with it that's why we hang out so often now."

"Oh..."

"Wait. What does that make you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you straight or.."

"Bi. I've been bi since like 5th grade, dude."

"What!?"

"I guess that means we've both been in the closet."

"Duuude. That's so dumb."

"Heh. Yeah it is." Mordecai smiled slightly. This entire time he thought Rigby would see him differently for being bi. Turns out Rigby was gayer than he was.

Both of them sat there for a moment, quiet, lost in their own thoughts until Mordecai spoke up.

"So..."

"So does this make us..."

"Boyfriends?" Mordecai asked.

Boyfriends. It almost felt funny calling each other that. But at the same time... It kinda felt right.

"...Boyfriends." Rigby answered.

They both smiled at each other for a moment before Mordecai yawned. "I'm exhausted." He took a look at his alarm clock. "Dude. It's past 1"

"Really?" Rigby stood.

"Yeah dude. We've been talking for longer than I thought. I don't know about you, but I'm ready to hit the hay."

"Yeah.." Rigby smiled slightly. "Tomorrow's Sunday. Benson will probably make us do something."

"Yeah." Mordecai yawned, pulling off his jacket, before his shirt.

Rigby took that as his queue to return to his side of the room and get ready. He was not about to be caught watching Mordecai getting undressed after the discussion they just had. He had his back turned to Mordecai so he couldn't watch him, but of course, this meant Mordecai could watch him without him knowing.

Mordecai smirked, watching Rigby undress. Rigby pulled off his shirt, revealing his bare back. Rigby had a pretty average sized body. Not too skinny, not too chubby, but somewhere in between. Rigby pulled picked up a band tee from the floor, catching a glimpse of Mordecai watching him. He quickly pulled the shirt on, blushing heavily. Mordecai didn't miss this.

Why the hell does he have to stare at me like that?! Rigby took his raccoon tail off, placing it beside his trampoline, and pulled off his pants, having greyish-blue boxers on. He pulled a blanket out from under his "bed" and placed it over.

"What are you doing over there?"

"Huh?" Rigby looked back at Mordecai, to see he was completely undressed besides his blue-striped boxers.

"You're my boyfriend now. So you're sleeping with me. ... Uh.. but not like that."

"..." Rigby smiled sweetly. "Okay." he walked over to Mordecai who was getting into his bed. When he was close enough, Mordecai pulled him down and into the sheets, making them both laugh.

"Night" Rigby sighed.

"Night." Mordecai replied, kissing the other's forehead and pulling him closer.

Rigby's insomnia disappeared instantly.

* * *

**I would love your guys' feedback! Tell me what you think. Is this out of character? Have any suggestions for a one-shot? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is based on this prompt I found on Tumblr: Person A and B are dating but, for whatever reason, have to keep it a secret from everyone. A introduces B to a friend (person C). The minute B is out of the room, C starts gushing to A about how cute B is and asks if B is single.

* * *

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since Mordecai and Rigby officially became a couple. Two weeks of stealing kisses, flirting, secret make-out sessions, trying to make the other one blush, and their favorite, or at least, Rigby's favorite (although he'd never admit it): cuddle movie nights. Of course, they hadn't told anyone about any of it. They both agreed to wait before telling anyone, and to only tell those closest to them for awhile. Benson, Skips, and High Five Ghost figured that the two were together, after seeing Mordecai pull Rigby up to their room after Rigby came out of the closet. They decided not to bring it up.

Today had been a pretty warm day. Warm enough to have the all of the doors and windows open, turn on the fans and wear shorts. It was so nice the park crew decided on taking the day off to have a picnic. Members of the park crew were going in and out of the house and the kitchen, getting things ready to go. All members but two, who were slumped on the couch, chatting. Mordecai looked around, making sure the coast was clear before taking Rigby's hand in his and brushing his thumb over the knuckles. He smiled at his small boyfriend who looked around. The park members were running back and fourth, going in and out of the living room, but right now they seemed to be safe-

"Uh... Hello?"

The couple quickly let go of each other, trying to act casual. There were people standing outside on the porch. The voices sounded familiar but they definintly weren't any of the park members.

A familiar brunette poked his head in. "Hey! It's those two losers from before... how haven't they been fired yet?"

"Chad?!" Rigby stood up. Yep that was definitely Chad alright. What the hell was he doing here?

"Heyyy, Rigby." Chad smirked, looking Rigby up and down. "Nice shorts."

"What are you doing here?" Mordecai demanded in an authoritive voice as he stood.

"Uh... It's a hot day and we're at a park." Another voice came, and suddenly Jeremy was standing in the doorway.

"Since we were here we thought we'd pay our two favorite losers a visit." Chad smirked.

"Yeah, right. Cut the crap. Why are you at the house?" Rigby crossed his arms.

Chad gasped as dramatically as he could, hand going over his heart. "Rigby! I'm offended! ... But you're right." he crossed his arms, glaring at Rigby. "We didn't come for you."

Mordecai, not liking the way his boyfriend was being looked at, stepped forward, taking the attention from him. "Then what do you want?"

"I need to talk to Benson." Chad confirmed.

"Oh, crap. You guys aren't going to work here or anything, are you?" Rigby asked.

"No. I just need to ask Benson about something. It'll only be a minute."

Rigby sighed. "Fine. Come on. I think he's in the attic or something."

"Thanks." Chad replied, following Rigby up the stairs, leaving Mordecai and Jeremy alone in the living room.

"So..."

"So..." Jeremy echoed, keeping the same stoic face Mordecai knew from the first time they met.

"Anyway-"

"Got anything to drink? It's a furnace out there."

"Oh, yeah! I'll grab us some sodas." Mordecai said, hurrying to the kitchen to retrieve the drinks.

And so, the two sat on oppasite ends the couch, sipping from their cans and making small talk. Talking about boring things such as the heat of the sun and what the weather would be like in upcoming days. There was silence at times, a silence that was comfortable yet awkward at once.

"You guys aren't as bad as I remember." Jeremy admitted, breaking the silence.

"... huh?"

"I mean... I thought we would be arguing right now since you guys were kinda assholes to us before."

"Heh... yeah we were. But you guys were trying to steal our jobs!"

"Yeah... that was kinda stupid, but it was kinda fun watching you two get mad."

"Psh... whatever."

Silence. Mordecai was in the middle of a drink when Jeremy started speaking again.

"Rigby is kinda cute."

Mordecai nearly choked on his soda. He coughed as he quickly set his soda on the coffee table. "W-what?!"

Jeremy shrugged nonchalantly. "Just making an observation... that's all."

"O..okay?"

"... Is he single?"

Mordecai froze in place, unable to speak for a moment. "H-he's..."

"I mean, I thought he was kinda cute when we first met you guys... do you know if he's gay?" When Jeremy didn't recieve a reply from Mordecai, he continued. "I guess he is... maybe I'll go ask for his number-" He was getting up when Mordecai firmly grabbed his arm, not allowing him to get too far.

"He's taken. He has a boyfriend."

"Oh, really?" Jeremy asked, sounding subtly surprised. "Who?"

"Me." Mordecai said, standing up. That's when he noticed the two other men eavesdropping from halfway down the stairs.

Chad smiled widely. "Is that so? Huh... I called it. You owe me, Jeremy!"

"Huh?!" Mordecai asked, surprised as Jeremy descended down the stairs, Rigby slowly following after.

"I bet you two were gay for each other the first time we met you guys. Let's see... how much do you owe me Jeremy? I believe it was twenty dollars." Chad smirked.

Jeremy sighed, pulling out his wallet. "Fine... I didn't doubt it anyway."

When Mordecai finally got the two other men who kept asking personal questions to leave, he leaned his back to the door and gave a exasperated sigh. Rigby was sitting back on the couch now. It occured to Mordecai that Rigby hadn't said a single word since he came back downstairs.

Mordecai slowly walked over. "H-hey dude."

"Hey." Rigby said simply.

"..." Mordecai was silent, hoping he hadn't upset Rigby by telling someone about them without his permission, Jeremy and Chad nonetheless. He walked over and sat next to Rigby on the couch, thinking about what he should say. "Look, I'm sorry I-" He was interrupted when Rigby kissed him suddenly, just gently, reassurring Mordecai that everything was alright.

Rigby broke the short-lived kiss and gave a small smile. "It's okay, I mean... it was kinda funny to see you all worked up like that."

"Shut up."

Rigby chuckled as Mordecai leaned his forehead against Rigby's and they both closed their eyes.

"I KNEW IT!" Came Muscle Man's voice from the entryway.

* * *

Constructive criticism would be great! I hope you enjoyed. Peace.


	3. Video Games

Based off this prompt: Imagine that a friend of your OTP walks by your OTP's bedroom and hears loud noises and voices yelling out things like, "Yes! YES!" or "AHH!". Your OTP is actually playing the Rainbow Road map on Mario Kart.

* * *

Your name is Benson. You're the manager at a park;not as boring as it sounds. You have some hard workers and some not so hard workers. You have some kind, hard workers that are more like friends to you and you have workers that are so obnoxious and disrespectful that they make you wanna pull your hair out. But every member of the park crew is family. Yeah, the park crew is kind of like a family. Even though some of your workers act like they belong in Jr. high, they're still a valued part of the family. All is good at the park.

It was about three weeks ago that two of the members started a romantic relationship, and one week ago they came out officially. It was only a matter of time, you thought. You always suspected something would happen between the two best friends, Mordecai and Rigby. As much as you thought this meant they'd be slacking off even more, they've actually done better than expected. You still catch them racing and taking unneccesary coffee breaks, but they haven't done any slacking off that was related to their new relationship. The only differences that you can spot whenever you drive by to check on them, is that they will occasionally steal kisses and sometimes they will hold hands;nothing that got in the way of their work, so you tolerate it. You're actually glad they found love in each other. It made them happier and calmer even.

Today had been okay. The weather is still lovely. Perfect temperature with only a small amount of clouds, but now the sky is just beginning to turn dark. You spent the day helping Pops pick out and order flower, which took forever, before you had Muscle Man, High Five's, Mordecai and Rigby help out with planting them around the large part. You're walking down the upstairs hallway to ask Pops if he had anymore requests before you go home, when you hear a loud voice come from a room. It's not that odd to hear yelling coming from Mordecai and Rigby's room, but this sounded... different.

"Yes! YES!" You hear Mordecai yell.

Are they...?

"AHHH!" comes Rigby's voice.

Oh shit. They are. It's okay Benson. It's not that big of a deal. They can do what they want, they are grown men after all. But... do they have to be so loud? They aren't the only ones who live here. This is Pops' house! There's more grunts and unintellegable murmuring before...

"Ooo~! I'm close!" Mordecai's voice comes.

That's it. You bang on the door with a fist. "Quiet down in there, you two!"

The boys are quiet for a moment before they both call "Sorry!" simultaneously.

You sigh, continuing on your way to Pops' room, chuckling on the way.

* * *

Narrator POV

Mordecai and Rigby sat on different sides of the room, Mordecai hanging upside down from his bed and Rigby sitting criss-cross in the middle of the floor. They were both fully immersed in their hand-held video games. They were racing each other on a difficult map and Mordecai was in the lead, of course. Last lap.

"Yes! YES!" Mordecai yelled, way ahead of the other.

"AHHH!" the brunnete groaned when he hit something, causing him to get completely turned around and they both grumbled small insults directed at each other.

"Ooo~ I'm close!" Mordecai announced.

Rigby was about to growl an insult at him when someone banged on the door, causing the two boys to jump.

"Quiet down in there, you two!" It was Benson, of course. Who else would they expect?

They both looked at each other for a moment before they both yelled "Sorry!" at the same time.

They waited until they heard Benson walk away before they returned to their games.

Mordecai glanced at his screen, a huge smile on his face when he was greeted by the winning screen.

"Don't you-"

"OHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Hey! If you've got any ideas, prompts, or requests, comment them! Feedback, as always, is much appreciated.


	4. One Month And A Prank War

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.  
"Ugh..." the brunette groaned.  
Saturday. Why did Mordecai always insist on waking early on the weekends? Weekends were supposed to be the two days a week Rigby was allowed to be as lazy as he pleased. But Noooo.. he couldn't screw up his sleep schedule anymore.  
BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.  
Rigby slammed his fist down on the alarm clock nearly knocking it off the nightstand, but getting the job done. He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. It had been about four weeks since they officially became a couple, but waking up in Mordecai's bed each morning still felt so surreal; like it shouldn't be real.  
Four weeks, Rigby remembered, was one month.  
Wow... one month. He wondered what that meant for them. Did it mean Mordecai had something special planned for him? And he didn't have anything for Mordecai? Or would they just ignore it. It only one month after all; not that big of a deal.  
Looking around, Rigby realized Mordecai was no where to be seen. The space beside him in the bed was empty and cold. There was no sign Mordecai had even been in the room this morning. Pulling his feet over the side of the bed, Rigby got out of bed.

Upon entering the kitchen, he found Mordecai, looking wide awake and cheery, the exact opposite of the way Rigby looked.  
"Good morning, Rigby." his voice came, overly cheery. Too much pep. Unnatural for the smaller to sound at 9am.  
"Mm." was the response Rigby gave, eyes still only about half-way open.  
"Sleep well?" Mordecai asked, pulling a box off the top of the fridge. "Why don't cha sit down?"  
Rigby complied, sitting his butt down on the cold kitchen chair at the table, whining about it to himself.  
Mordecai set a box in front of him. A cereal box. What was so special about this cereal that Mordecai just had to have him see? It was way too close to his face for his liking. So he slid it away just before he read the title on the box and realized why this was so important. A huge grin spread over his face.  
Sugar Cubes.  
That was the name of the children's cereal because they might as well be eating cubes of sugar it was so unhealthy. They used to eat it as kids and well into their teens, only stopping when they couldn't buy it anymore. There was a rumor it started dissolving some kid's teeth.  
"Woah... dude! How did you get this?! I thought you couldn't even find this in stores anymore!" Rigby practically bounced in his seat, wide awake and excited now.  
"Muscle Man knows a guy... Wanna try some?" Mordecai grinned, placing bowls in front of his boyfriend and his own seat.  
"Do I?!" Rigby nearly ripped the box open and poured the cereal into his bowl.  
Mordecai chuckled and retrieved the milk and sugar, placing them on the table as well. Even though the cereal was so sugary it was sickening, Rigby always still managed to add even more sugar without throwing up. To this day, Mordecai still can't figure out how. He could barely make it through one bowl.  
Rigby poured the milk and sprinkled sugar on top. He got a big spoonful and took a bite.  
Mordecai snorted, eating his own cereal, without the added flavor.  
Salty. It tasted.. disgusting.  
It tasted awful; Rigby's face contorted, but he managed to keep it in his mouth, though he was frozen in place. Finally, he managed to chew and swallow, gagging and coughing afterwards.  
Mordecai couldn't contain it, he slammed his fist on the table, bursting out with laughter.  
"Ahh.. what the heck man?" he picked up the little sugar bowl, examining it. Salt. The sugar had been replaced with salt. It was the oldest trick in the book, and he fell for it.  
"Haha.. sorry dude. Couldn't help myself."  
"Whatever." Rigby huffed, crossing his arms.  
"Aw, c'mon babe. Don't be like that." Mordecai tried.  
"I'm gonna get you back for this! I'm gonna prank you so hard!"  
"Psh. I'd like to see you try."  
"You're gonna be sorry." he warned, getting up out of his seat. "Hmph. A perfectly good bowl of sugar wasted."

Sneaky. Yes, Rigby was very sneaky. He worked quickly and without notice. He didn't make a sound as he made his way to the room; the room where he would pull the lever.  
Rigby came up with the plan when he arrived home after grabbing a bite to eat and heard the water running. Now was his opportunity; his chance. The other man would never see it coming. So he turned the handle that led to the small room as slowly as he could manage. He opened the door quickly yet carefully, remembering the door wouldn't squeak beforehand. As quiet as a mouse, he tiptoed inside.  
The other man didn't seem to take notice of Rigby yet; he just kept humming a tune that Rigby vaguely recognized. As he reached his destination, he had to stop and think. What was he to do after his task was complete? No where to run; he'd be caught for sure. Who knows what lay in store for him then. There would be no turning back.  
"Hmm? Is someone there?" the man's voice sounded echoed through the room.  
He'd been spotted! It was now or never. Panicking, he pulled the lever.  
FLUSH  
"Ah- What?! OW!.. RIGBY?!"  
Rigby hurried out of the bathroom and into the hallway, laughing all the way. He was surely gonna get it when his boyfriend got out of the scolding shower.

The brunette lay in their bed. THEIR bed. That sounded funny to him, after all of the time they spent arguing over who got the stupid mattress. Now they were sharing it, and hopefully that wouldn't be changing anytime soon. He lay in their, reading a book. Yes, he read books; enjoyed them even.  
How long had it been since he flushed the toilet while Mordecai was showering? An hour at least. What was taking him so long? He must be plotting his revenge, Rigby thought. How would he respond?  
Just then the door opened, and in came Mordecai, fully clothed. A shame, Rigby thought. His brain did a double take. Where did that come from?  
"Hey dude." Mordecai greeted simply.  
Rigby threw the blankets over himself, waiting for any blow that may come. What would it be? Maybe maple syrup? Maybe chicken feathers? Maybe both? Who knew what kind of diabolical plan the other had come up with.  
"Uh.. what are you doing?" he sounded amused as his footsteps told Rigby he was now at the side of the bed. The blue-haired man peaked under the blanket, smirking at his boyfriend, who clutched a pillow to his chest.  
"You're not gonna prank me?"  
"Nope."  
"Not even a little?"  
"Not at all."  
"So.. no chicken feathers?"  
"Rigby. Just come out from there it's okay."  
Slowly, hesitantly, Rigby came out from under the blankets, keeping an eye on Mordecai, who just sighed and laid down in the bed, resting his head on his hands.  
"... That's it?"  
"That's it. I give up. You win." Mordecai confirmed.  
".. Really?"  
"Really." Mordecai smiled, looking at his boyfriend. "You're just too smart for me. I've got nothing."  
"You're kidding me, right?"  
Mordecai shook his head. "Nope."  
Rigby's eyes lit up like he had just won a Nobel Prize. "Well.. I was pretty stealthy.. I win! I win! Haha!"  
"No need to rub it in." Mordecai fake pouted before smiling. "Come here."  
Rigby laid down and let Mordecai pull his back to his chest.  
"You're just too good for me." Mordecai said softly, putting some of Rigby's hair, which was getting too long, behind his ear.  
The lay there like that for several minutes in silence, just enjoying each other's company, before Mordecai whispered in Rigby's ear.  
"You're only mistake was trusting me."  
Rigby's eyes went wide before he was attacked. He couldn't stop his giggles from escaping as Mordecai tickled his sides.  
"St-STOP!" he yelled, before turning over so he was facing the other. He laughed louder when Mordecai attacked his tummy. He grabbed Mordecai's hands and squeezed, as if trying to convince him to show mercy.  
Once Mordecai stopped, he was laughing too. Finally, once they both caught their breath, Mordecai had this shit-eating grin on his face. "Looks like we have a winner! OOHH!"  
Rigby chuckled. "I don't think so. You better watch your back."  
"Oh whatever." Mordecai chuckled. He smiled, looking at the other. "Hey Rigby."  
"Yeah?"  
The taller placed a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead. "Happy one month."  
Rigby gave a tiny smile. "Happy one month."


	5. Thanksgiving (NSFW)

**Reply to GuestOrSomething: What a lovely idea! I'll keep that one in mind for a future chapter!**

**Alright I know it's been nearly a year since I've updated. Sincerely, I apologize. I haven't been able to write for a long time, due to mental health issues and stress in general (I even dropped out of school). I hope this long chapter makes up for it. I'm going to try writing more! I really missed it. You guys always have kind words to offer so thank you all for sticking with me this long. I really hope my writing improved at least a little bit. . also this is my first time writing anything vaguely sexual so please cut me some slack and give me some constructive criticism. I used kind of a shitty spellcheck so things might be capitalized where they're not supposed to be. Sorry about that.**

**NSFW warning!**

**May or may not be inspired by Unfriended.**

~Time Skip WHOOSH~

It was November 12th, when the boys finally finished taking down all of the Halloween decorations, nearly half-way through the month and half-way to Thanksgiving Day. It's almost been 4 months since Mordecai and Rigby entered their romantic relationship, and that's all it's pretty much been so far: romantic. They haven't done anything.. Well.. You know, and that was perfectly fine with the two of them so far. They both knew there was no need to rush. They liked how things were right now. They went on dates at least once a week, which they always looked forward to, they ate dinner together every night, and they fell asleep together in the same bed. The two boys also flirted pretty much all the time; some of it suggestive of something a little more than romantic.

Mordecai for one, was interested in taking things a step further, though he'd never build up the confidence to make any moves anytime soon. He wasn't sure what Rigby wanted. Sure, they joked around about it and suggestively flirted all the time, but how could Mordecai know for sure? Rigby was weird sometimes. But he knew that if Rigby did want to, he probably wouldn't say anything either. Mordecai decided that for now, he'd wait before doing anything he might regret.

It was about 3pm. The boys were shoving the last of the Halloween decorations into boxes and carrying them upstairs to the attic when Mordecai's phone started ringing. He set down the heavy box he was just about to carry upstairs and pulled the phone out of his back pocket. The contact name "Mom" glowed on his screen.

"Hello? Mom?" Mordecai answered, placing the phone between his ear and his shoulder while he bent over to pick up the box again.

"Mordecai! How's my baby boy doing?!" His mother practically yelled, loud enough Mordecai was sure Rigby had heard. It's been a while since they'd spoken. Mordecai knew this would be a long conversation.

He grunted when he felt something hit his back side and turned around to see that Rigby had thrown a small pumpkin decoration at his ass and the guy could hardly contain his laughter; he was so proud of himself. Mordecai smirked, standing up now and answered his mother.

"I'm doing great. Just working with Rigby."

"Ohh! Rigby's there?! Tell him I said hi!" Mordecai's mother requested cheerfully. Mordecai and Rigby had been staying at each others houses since 2nd or 3rd grade, all throughout high school, so of course she knew Rigby and she liked her son's best friend.

"Mom says hi." Mordecai looked over at Rigby, who was trying to shove a scarecrow decoration into a box the wrong way.

"Hi Mrs.. Mordecai's Mom!" Rigby called, nearly breaking the decoration.

His mom giggled, hearing him. "So Mordecai! Do you have any plans for Thanksgiving?" she asked.

"No, not really. Why?" Mordecai took the scarecrow from his boyfriend and helped him fit it into the box correctly.

"Your father and I are making dinner this year. We were wondering if you'd like to join us! The whole family is going to be here. Your aunt Carol, your uncle Mark..." She went on listing off family members' names. Mordecai waited patiently for her to finish, carrying his box up the stairs.

"Yeah Mom, sounds like fun. I'll be there." he agreed when she finally finished. He didn't really have anything else to do. He didn't have any other plans so why not?

"Great! Oh, that's so wonderful! Your room is just as you left it."

"O-Oh, you wanted me to stay?" Mordecai asked, reaching the top step.

"Yes! If that's alright with you. It would really be a treat having the whole family here together. It's been years since you've seen your cousins and they bought plane tickets so they could see everyone. Even your grandmother will be staying. You know how much she misses you."

Mordecai pulled the attic door open, carefully getting the ladder down. His mother sounded so excited. How could he not say yes to her? "Sure Mom, I'll stay. When should I come?"

"Well, your grandmother is arriving the 21st. It would be nice if you were here to help out with her." Mordecai's grandmother had some bone problems, so she needed help getting around most of the time.

"Alright. I'll be there to pick her up at the airport with you guys." Mordecai made it into the attic and set the box down.

"Great! Thank you sweetie! We can't wait to see you!"

Mordecai smiled a little. It had been months since he'd seen his mother and father in person. As crazy as his mom could get, he did miss them. "I can't wait either."

Rigby was sitting criss-cross on the couch with a juice box when Mordecai came back downstairs.

"So...? What's up?" Rigby asked, sipping his juice.

Mordecai slumped onto the couch next to his boyfriend, who kinda looked adorable right now. "I'm staying with my parents for a while since Thanksgiving is coming up. They want me to stay so I can help out and visit family."

"Oh? How long will you be staying?" Rigby raised a brow, turning towards the other.

"The 21st she said.. So probably until Thanksgiving is over. That's like.. 4 days."

"Oh." Rigby said simply, looking kind of disappointed. Mordecai realized that would be the first time since they started dating that they wouldn't be spending the night together. Whoops.

"Maybe you can stay with me." Mordecai suggested, brushing his boyfriend's fluffy hair with a hand.

"Are you sure? Would your parents be okay with me staying even though we're a couple now? Do they even know we're dating?"

Crap. Mordecai mentally hit himself. No, his parents didn't know they were dating. He hadn't told them. He had no clue what they thought about gay people;they never really expressed their opinions about it in front of him. He wasn't even sure they knew he's bisexual.

Rigby took his boyfriend's silence as a sign and let out a breath. "It's okay. I don't have to stay. You should go and have fun. Spend some time with your family. I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, totally. I'm supposed to help Margaret and Eileen with some Thanksgiving stuff anyway." he shrugged. Margaret and Eileen knew about the two of them being a couple now. They found out about two months ago when they caught the two of them holding hands under the table at the coffee shop. When questioned, Mordecai and Rigby explained. It's not like they were keeping it a secret, they just didn't make a big deal out of it and didn't go around telling everybody. All of their closest friends knew by now.

"Cool. I'm pretty sure my old laptop is still back home. If I can get it working maybe we can set up Skype."

"Sweet! We can wish each other goodnight!" Rigby realized how lame that sounded and covered his face. "Ah-I mean- we..."

Mordecai laughed. "Sounds like a plan babe." he kissed Rigby's head, and he uncovered his face. "And maybe you can come over for Thanksgiving dinner."

"That would be nice but.. Are you going to tell them?"

"Sure I will. And if they don't agree with it, I'll just leave. There's no way I'm not spending Thanksgiving with you this year."

Rigby's face lit up with a smile, looking excited. "A-Awesome."

Mordecai got breakfast with Rigby on the morning of the 21st at the coffee shop. His things had been packed the night before, and he was pretty much ready to go. His parents would be leaving to pick up his grandmother in a little bit so he had to get going. He promised he'd be there to help out. Rigby drove him to his parent's house, which was only about twenty-five minutes away, in the cart. When they arrived, Mordecai kissed his boyfriend goodbye, and promised to call him later. He waved as Rigby drove off, and when he was gone, he let out a sigh, realizing he'd miss Rigby more than he thought. He picked up his bags and went inside.

His mother attacked him with hugs and kisses, causing him to drop all of his bags. Although slightly annoyed, he chuckled and hugged her back. He did miss her. He gave his father a quicker hug as they greeted each other. No one was there yet. Mordecai was told his Aunt, Uncle and cousins were staying at a Motel about ten minutes away and would be there later to see Grandma.

It was really nice being home for the first time in a long time. It was relaxing; the smell the atmosphere. So many nights were spent there staying up all night in that living room, playing video games, watching R-rated movies, and watching some pornos he and Rigby had sneaked from the movie store in 6th grade.

Mordecai took his bags upstairs to his room. It looked exactly like it did when he left for college at eighteen. Band posters, and posters for video games covered the dark blue walls. A bulletin board covered in polaroid pictures and various other things pinned to it was on the wall above his desk. That's where he found his sticker-covered laptop. He wasn't even sure if it still worked, but he plugged the charger into the wall and the orange charging light came on. He'd see if he could boot it up later. For now, he had to head to the airport with his parents.

Picking his grandmother up had been easy. She gave him a big hug, in awe of how much he had changed since she had last seen him, exclaiming how grown up he looked. He helped her into the car, and eventually into the house. A couple hours later his Aunt, Uncle and some of his cousins showed up. His cousins loved him, which kinda made him miserable since they could be so obnoxious. They were younger, one of them in their teens, another was ten, and the youngest was five. The oldest two bugged him about this and that, while the youngest just wanted him to play on the trampoline. He spent the rest of the day keeping the kids out of trouble until they left, since his Aunt and Uncle were too busy chatting away with his parents to do it themselves.

It was almost nine in the evening, and Mordecai was already exhausted. He laid in his bed for a moment, finally alone in his room. He loved his family, he really did, they could just be real pains in the ass. That's when he remembered he'd forgotten to call his boyfriend. He knew Rigby probably didn't mind since he knew his family, but Mordecai pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed his number as fast as he could anyway.

"Hey." Rigby greeted when he picked up. "How's the fam?"

"Hectic." Mordecai replied, smiling a little when he heard his boyfriend's voice. "How was your day?"

"Fine. Oo! Margaret invited us to have dinner with her family if things don't work out. Eileen will be there too."

"Sounds cool. I haven't told them yet. Today's been pretty crazy."

"That's alright, honey. Take your time."

"Psht. Honey?"

"... stop talking."

The two of them continued talking for what was nearly an hour before Rigby yawned. Mordecai looked at the alarm clock on his night stand. 9:41pm

"You going to bed soon?"

"No no.. I'm fine." Rigby said, clearly very sleepy. He stayed up late last night helping Mordecai pack his things, since they forgot about packing until it was already past midnight.

"You should get some rest, Hun." Mordecai stretched and yawned. "I'm pretty tired too.. and I have a feeling tomorrow's gonna be a busy day."

"Okay.. can we Skype tomorrow?"

Mordecai glanced at the laptop on his desk, the charging light now a white color, indicating that it was fully charged. "Yeah I think so, as long as my laptop still works."

Another yawn from Rigby. "Cool."

Mordecai smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Goodnight."

"Nigh Night."

The next day wasn't as exhausting as Mordecai had expected, though it was still pretty tiring. More cousins showed up, mainly 6-9 year-olds, and the ones from the day before also visited. He remembered he had an old PlayStation in his closet which he pulled out and set up in the living room. It worked well as a distraction, even if some of the kids whined if he didn't play against them. So he did, and he actually had a lot of fun. The kids ran in and out of the house, back and fourth between the PlayStation and the trampoline, taking turns for a few hours. He spent the end of the day, until it was very dark outside, on the trampoline with the half of the kids that lost interest in the old video games. After that, they all had to go back to the places they were staying, which was kinda disappointing if Mordecai was being honest.

Mordecai closed his bedroom door with his foot, since his hands were full with some cookies his grandmother had baked for the kids earlier that day. He sat down at the desk and opened up the laptop. He had woken up early that morning, before anyone else, and set up skype on the laptop. It worked surprisingly well for being five years old, and having a shit-ton of games downloaded onto it. He opened up Skype, and scarfing down the last of the cookies he had, he texted Rigby.

[Mordo]: hey dude. wanna skype?

[Rigbaby]: yea man! one sec ill call

[Mordo]: cool

After a couple minutes, that annoying Skype ringtone began playing through the speakers, making Mordecai jump a little. Right, headphones! Mordecai quickly grabbed some earbuds that were sitting on his bed and plugged them into the laptop, nearly busting his eardrums. He groaned, answering the call as he quickly turned the volume down to less painful level.

"Well, hello to you too." Rigby smirked and raised a brow at his boyfriend, who just made the weirdest groaning noise he had ever heard.

"H-Hey. Aw sorry, man. Skype just destroyed my ears."

Rigby laughed at him. "So, how's paradise?" The boy spun around in the rolly chair. He had locked himself in the computer room, claiming it all for himself for the night.

"You know, it's actually pretty cool. I thought it was gonna suck but I'm having a lot of fun." He glanced at his boyfriend, who had stopped spinning to watch and listen to him as he spoke. "What about you? How's it going at casa de Pops?"

"It kinda sucks, dude. It's no fun when you're not around." Rigby leaned forward, elbow on the desk, resting his chin on his hand. He was wearing a black tank top, Mordecai noticed. Probably ready for when he decides to go to bed. It looked nice on him, with his tan, freckled skin.

Mordecai snapped himself out of it when he noticed his boyfriend looked confused as to why he was staring off into space and not responding. "O-Oh yeah?" he sighed. "I'm not sure you'd have any more fun if you were here. I've spent the last two days babysitting."

"Ooo... that bites. Have you tried distracting them with video games?"

"Yeah, man.. they just complain when I don't play with them. I don't know man, I guess it was kinda fun though. Nostalgic. And it was kinda cool just chilling on the trampoline with them."

"The old trampoline? Like the one we used play on when we were kids?" Rigby's face brightened a bit. "It's still there, and like, not broken?"

"Yeah man! It's still here."

"I kinda wish I was there, man. Just so I could jump on that thing one more time.."

"So many memories.. like when we used to camp out and spend the night on it with our sleeping bags."

"And when used to sword fight all the time, even after we fell off and nearly broke our arms twice!"

"Heh, yeah.. good times."

"Yeah..."

Mordecai felt a little too warm, and he realized he was still wearing his sweatshirt. He pulled it off, and when he looked at Rigby, he noticed the other boy was eyeing him strangely. Mordecai looked away and threw his sweatshirt onto the floor. When he turned back to his boyfriend on the screen, he cleared his throat. "So.. how'd you spend your day?"

Rigby went on to explain that he spent most of the day in a group Skype call with Eileen and Margaret, since they all had a break from work, thanks to Thanksgiving. Margaret was sick, and she didn't really feel like going anywhere or doing anything, so they all spent half the day having a Skype party.

The two boys continued talking for a while, nearly two hours now, and it was almost midnight. Everybody was asleep in both houses, except these two. Now they were both just kind of staring at each other in peaceful silence, both sort of sleepy.

"I miss you.." Mordecai finally said. After it came out he kinda regretted it, as it was an embarrassing thing to say in his opinion. But despite thinking he'd get made fun of for it, Rigby gave a lazy grin and said:

"I miss you too."

That made Mordecai smile. He watched his sleepy boyfriend, who was slowly spinning his chair with one foot and playing with the cord to his headphones. It just then really hit Mordecai that, this was in fact real, and he was super extremely happy about it. He loved Rigby. Like he _really loved_ him. He was Mordecai's best friend, and boyfriend. And Mordecai couldn't be any happier than he was, in this moment, just being with Rigby.

Rigby stopped spinning when his chair was facing forward, towards the computer and hummed a little as he scooted into the desk, so his legs were underneath it.

"I'm gonna change into some PJ's." . Mordecai let out a breath and stood up.

"Okay." Rigby said simply.

Mordecai went over to his suitcase, and pulled out some pajama bottoms, and a grey tank top. He threw them onto the bed and started pulling off his shirt, facing away from the camera, but still visible. Rigby made a noise like he was startled. Mordecai glanced at him, confused, and the boy just looked the other way, scratching his head, so Mordecai ignored it and went back to the task at hand. It's not like it was weird or anything, changing in front of Rigby. They've been changing in front of each other since 7th grade gym class. Mordecai turned around, facing the camera now, looking down while he unbuttoned his pants. He started pulling them down, halfway down his ass, when he looked at the screen again and noticed Rigby was watching him, eyes half-lidded, one hand covering his pink cheeks, and the other was doing something under the desk.

Oh.

Rigby's eyes went wildly huge and he squeaked when he noticed Mordecai had stopped and was looking at him. He had been caught. His cheeks grew red and he ducked his head, covering his face with his arms.

Mordecai just kinda chucked, blushing. This was weird as hell, yeah, but it was kinda awesome, Mordecai thought. He was so scared of making a move but here they were, Rigby making the first move for him. Now he had to show him he was interested.

"Rigby..." he called, sounding quite amused.

A muffled and upset "What?" came from the speakers. Mordecai had removed the headphones since he stood up, since everybody was asleep anyways. It was quiet enough no one would notice if they were awake.

"Rigby look at me." Mordecai told him.

Rigby slowly looked at him, brown eyes obviously upset and.. scared?

Mordecai smirked. "Would you want me to keep going?"

Rigby took an uneasy breath, looking anywhere but towards Mordecai now, thinking about it, wondering if it was a trick probably.

"A-Um.. yes?" he almost asked, unsure.

Mordecai nodded once. "Alright." He began slowly pulling his pants off again. He noticed Rigby watching him, his face lighting up again, this time in interest. He looked him up and down, hand under the desk again, but not moving so Mordecai wasn't sure what he was doing. So here he was now, in his light blue boxer shorts, being checked out by his best friend, who was still fully clothed.

"Um.." Mordecai began, looking up towards the ceiling corner, unsure what to do now. His cheeks turned a light pink as he continued to speak. "D-Do you wanna join me, or-"

"Y-yeah sure okay." Rigby sat straight up in his seat.

"I mean- you don't have to if you don't want to." he scratched his head.

"No, it's okay! I want to." Rigby sort of half grinned, cheeks still a nice red color, which Mordecai thought was cute.

"Okay." he smiled, sitting down in his chair again. This may have been weird, but it was a good weird. He liked that he was trying something new with Rigby.

Rigby was standing up now, and removing his tank top. Mordecai noticed his best friend had gotten a little bit more muscular, arms and shoulders slightly toned. Attractive, Mordecai thought. His chest speckled in freckles here in there, and his tummy was fuzzy. He stood there awkwardly, obviously sort of insecure Mordecai could tell, but not so much so that he hid or anything like that. He was comfortable enough to dress and undress in front of Mordecai, at least.

Mordecai smiled, showing his encouragement, and leaned back in his chair, trying to be a little more lax for his friend's sake. "Well? Keep going." Mordecai encouraged.

Rigby nodded, and gaining a little more confidence, pulled his blue plaid pajama pants off.

Mordecai noticed straight away, the bulge in the others underwear. He must've noticed too cause he quickly sat back down. Rigby was about to say something, when he noticed his boyfriend was moving his hand under the desk, in slow motions. So he sat back in his chair and began doing the same.

They both watched each other, both their cheeks a light red color, and jerked themselves off, listening to each others breaths. It was an extreme turn on, just hearing the others breathing quicken in pace.

Mordecai wanted to take it a step further, realizing he hadn't had enough of Rigby yet. He scooted back a little, about to pull his dick out for the other to see when all of a sudden they both heard that loud annoying Skype ringtone we all know and love.

They both stopped in their tracks, panicking and pressing buttons to make it go away and..

"H-Hey- AHHH OH MY GOSH!" came Margaret's voice.

Both Margaret and Eileen shrieked and the both the half-naked, sweaty boys ducked for cover. Both girls hollered with laughter.

"Well hello, boys." Margaret couldn't hold back her laughter as she spoke. "How's it hanging?"

Mordecai appeared back on screen, pajama bottoms on now, and shirt half-way on. "Haha, very funny." Mordecai said sarcastically, sitting down again and rolling his eyes.

"Oh, don't stop on account of us." Margaret joked, giggling.

Eileen was still laughing, squeaking and snorting, tears in her eyes now and cheeks bright pink. "Oh my gosh.. I'm so sorry.. why did you answer!?"

"We didn't mean to!" Mordecai's voice cracked as he shrieked, throwing his arms up.

Margaret wiped a tear from her eye. "Hey, where did Rigby go?"

"Babe?" Mordecai called, genuinely concerned about his boyfriend. The first time they do anything sexual, and this happens.

"Y-Yes, I'm here." Rigby appeared on screen again, standing and crouching over, holding his clothes to his crotch area.

Eileen chuckled. "Hey, you okay Rigby?"

"Y-Yeah.. I just think.. I'm gonna go to bed."

"Awww no Rigby come on! We didn't mean to interrupt you. We'll leave." Margaret said.

"N-No it's fine. I'm just tired it's okay guys. Goodnight."

"Oh okay well.. goodnight then." Margaret said.

"Night Rigby!" Eileen called.

Mordecai didn't get a chance to say anything before Rigby was gone. He really hoped he was okay.

"We're really sorry, Mordecai." Eileen said again, and Margaret nodded.

"It's alright guys. I'll text him and make sure he's okay."

The girls talked about some stuff while Mordecai picked up his phone and texted.

[Mordo]: hey dude im sorry. you okay?

[Rigbaby]: omg don't worry about it dude. im fine i just really needed to finish lmao

Mordecai smiled down at his phone. Of course this didn't go unnoticed by the girls.

[Mordo]: r u still goin?

[Rigbaby]: yyea

[Mordo]: one sec

"Be right back." Mordecai said, getting up and leaving the room, hearing the two girls call "Okay" at once.

Once in the bathroom, Mordecai pulled down his pants, and started jerking off again, getting himself nice and hard.

He took a picture of his cock using his phone, and sent it to Rigby. Oh man.. Mordecai felt so nervous he thought his heart might explode.

After a couple of minutes, Mordecai thought he must not have liked it, and started typing out an apology when he received a picture message. He opened it up to see a picture of Rigby, standing up in front of the mirror in their room, pants and halfway down his thighs, and holding his shirt up with one hand to show himself off while he bit his lip.

Mordecai could've died right then and been happy. He then got another text message.

[Rigbaby] i love you

[Mordo] i love you too

Mordecai finished himself off, before heading back to his room and being interrogated about his whereabouts by the girls.

Despite staying up until 3am chatting away with Margaret and Eileen, Mordecai woke up around 7am. He just laid on his back in bed for a while, remembering last night's events. Remembering made him feel giddy. His heart filled with warmth and a sense of comfort. And then he remembered he had that picture Rigby sent him saved to his phone. He grabbed it from his night stand and opened up his photos folder. There is was. His face warmed up all over again as he looked at it. It was beautiful, he thought. And it was his forever. He wondered how many of these photos of Rigby he'd be able to collect in the future. He was about to send his boyfriend a good morning text when he remembered it was early and the boy was probably asleep.

What would they say when they did speak to each other? What would it be like in person? Would it be weird and awkward?

Mordecai shook his head and sighed, placing his phone back down on the night stand. Rigby had fun last night, he was sure of it. And it wasn't awkward after getting interrupted by the girls, why should it be now?

He smiled a bit. It was a lot of fun. He couldn't wait to see Rigby in person again so he could give him a big hug and smooch. He got out of bed, deciding to get some coffee. Thanksgiving was tomorrow, so he might as well get a jump on those groceries he promised he'd get. Still in his pajamas, he walked out into the hallway, where he bumped into his mother.

"Mordecai! Good morning!" she said with a smile, trying to carry two baskets of laundry on her own.

"Oh, hey mom. Good morning. Do you need some help with that?"

"Yes I do, thank you!" she handed him a heavy basket. "And maybe later I can drive you to the store so we can pick up some groceries. Tomorrow's going to be pretty busy!"

"Yeah, sounds good. Actually, I need to talk to you and dad about something." Today was his last chance to say anything about dating Rigby. Tomorrow the house would be swarming with company. It wasn't something the whole entire family needed to know just yet.

"Oh, okay, well.." they began slowly walking towards the living room as she spoke. "Your father is making breakfast. You can talk to us both then, if that works for you."

"Yeah, that's fine."

A pit of nervousness started pooling in Mordecai's stomach.

Mordecai and his parents sat at the kitchen table together, enjoying the breakfast his father had prepared for them. His grandmother was still in bed, resting for now.

"So Mordecai, what did you want to talk to us about?" Mordecai's mother asked, looking over at him. His father too, looked up from his plate to look at him. Both their eyes on him made the pit of worry grow even worse.

"Oh right, that. Uh.." How should he tell them? What should he even say?

"Son?" His father encouraged him to go on and say what he needed to say, even more interested after noticing his son was nervous.

Mordecai let out a breath. Might as well get this over with. Like pulling off a band-aid.

"So..." Mordecai poked around at his food with his fork. "You guys know Rigby."

"Yes.. good kid."

"Very sweet." His mother added.

"Right... yeah well.. we're sort of a thing now. Dating. We're a couple." Mordecai glanced at his parents, who were still looking at him just the same. Unreadable. I'm bisexual."

Both parents were quiet for a long moment, every second more nerve-wracking than the last, until finally his mother giggled.

"We know."

"Wha..?" Mordecai stared blankly, confused, moth agape.

"Son, we've known for quite some time now. You mean, you weren't dating before?" his father spoke.

"N-No!"

"Oh! We always thought you two were together. We thought you started dating in high school, you two were so close. So this is a new thing?" His mother asked, surprised.

"Y-yeah. So you guys knew I was bi for years now?"

"Well, yes." She shrugged. "I thought you knew that."

Mordecai was in shock. They knew for years, and thought Rigby and he had already been dating. "And you're okay with that?"

"Yes. Why shouldn't we be?" answered his father.

"We saw you two kiss before he left." She smiled. "You two are cute together. Will Rigby be joining us tomorrow for dinner? We'd love to have him."

"Yeah. He's looking forward to it." Mordecai smiled. This couldn't have gone any more smoothly.

It was nine when they finished breakfast. Mordecai thought his boyfriend must still be asleep, but he decided to try calling anyways.

"Hello?" the boy answered, sounding groggy.

"Hey. Did I wake you up?"

"N-No! I was awake." Rigby obviously lied. "How're you?"

"I'm great. I told my parents about us, and it turns out they thought we started dating a long time ago. They're totally chill about it!"

"That's great! I'm glad, honey. So I'll be joining you guys for dinner tomorrow?"

"Yeah. You can come around five. Oh man.. I can't wait to see you. It feels like it's been forever."

"Yeah... I miss you."

"I miss you too."

The day went by pretty quickly. Mordecai helped his mom with the shopping, and cleaning the house up a bit so it would be nice for the guests. At the end of the day, he hung out with his parents and grandmother. He helped his dad in the garage with building an end table for the living room, and helped his mother and grandmother bake in the kitchen.

He laid awake in bed, texting Rigby who was also in bed. They both agreed that they had fun the night before, and sent a few.. suggestive texts to each other before going to sleep.

It was 4:45pm on Thanksgiving Day, and most of Mordecai's family was there already, talking, cooking, and overall having a good time. They were just waiting for a few more family members to arrive, including Rigby. Mordecai sat in the living room, sipping his drink, waiting for a knock on the door. He told Rigby to be there around five. Knowing him, he'd probably be there later. It's not like it was a big deal though, some of the other family members would probably be there even later, so they'd wait to start dinner. Mordecai glanced at his phone when he heard a knock on the door.

"I got it!" Mordecai jumped up from his seat to race to the door. He had been answering the door all day. It was probably some more cousins or something. But when Mordecai opened the door, he saw his short, fluffy-haired boyfriend standing on the front step.

"Rigby! Hey!" Mordecai smiled. His boyfriend was early for once, and it looked like he put some effort into his outfit, which meant he'd been getting ready for a while. That boy was never very good at dressing himself, but today he looked pretty good.

"H-Hey, man." Rigby responded.

Mordecai took him in, and they stood there at the door for a moment. Seeing that Rigby was kinda on edge, Mordecai squeezed his shoulder.

"You alright?"

"Yeah.. I'm cool." Rigby said as nonchalantly as he could manage, leaning on the chair next to him, and nearly falling over.

Mordecai chuckled. "Yeah, cool as ice obviously."

"Rigby! Hello!" Mordecai's mom walked in from the kitchen, and walked towards them. "It's so nice to see you again!"

"It's nice to see you too, Mrs.. Mordecai's Mom." he said shyly, not going unnoticed by Mordecai's mother.

She giggled. "Well, go ahead and make yourself at home, dear. Dinner's starting at six if Uncle Mark doesn't show up by then. It's so nice that you came." She gave a kind, reassuring smile to Rigby before heading back into the kitchen.

The two boys sat back in the recliner in the living room, Rigby pretty much laying across Mordecai, as they talked to some of Mordecai's family and their guests. Turns out Mordecai's cousin Lena was also gay, and they talked to her and her girlfriend for a while.

Around 5:35, the last of the family arrived.

"Sorry we're late." Uncle Mark apologized. "Got a late start."

They all sat down at the dining table, kids having their own table. Mordecai joked Rigby should be sitting at the kid's table, and he grumbled a little "Stop talking.."

They sat next to each other, holding hands under the table. When they couldn't do that because they were eating, they playing footsies. The dinner guests talked and laughed together, Mordecai and Rigby included. Rigby felt relaxed and welcome. Apart of the family.

**END**

**Again, chapter ideas and constructive criticism are always welcome!**


End file.
